wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Warriors 8th Grand Battalion
The Iron Warriors 8th Grand Battalion is a large contingent of Chaos Space Marines ruled by the vast majority of Iron Warriors Traitor Legion who are guided by the vision of their leader Warsmith Aegus where the Imperium is weak because it is ruled by weak. The 8th Grand Battalion stands out for a strategy that encourages the preservation of the veteran elements of the Iron Warriors by looking with contempt at their auxiliaries known as Olympus Thorakitai, who are recruited from the traitor units to the Emperor who fight alongside the 8th Grand Battalion in particular there is a predilection for the Traitor Guards due to their training and basic equipment. A more notable feature is its mobile base. A gargantuan mobile space station called Helépolis that would rival ''Phalanx'' of the Imperial Fists or The Rock of the Dark Angels, after the well-known Helépolis goes a fleet collected along its conquests and victories of forge ships, battleships, cruisers and dozens of smaller ships. Warband History Founding The 8th Grand Battalion, is a contingent formed like many others, following the bitter and cold meeting between Perturabo and his children. The 8th was founded by the unwanted children of warriors, aristocrats and even the nobles of the city states of the Olympia region of Lukonius, a region where military discipline was somewhat traditional and war was the favorite way of life among Free men while the rest were slaves. The recruits were trained based on Perturabo's doctrine of elimination of the weak, forming in the recruits a cold vision based on the glory of the Legion, the null interest in personal glory, the chances of survival in battle even making them insensitive to the brutality with their own battle brothers. The Great Crusade The 8th was destined to different theaters of operations being part of an occasional cooperation with the Night Lords of Konrad Curze or the World Eaters of Angron provide their experience in the sieges or support of precise artillery, respectively. But slowly, with the enormous separation that separated the different Iron Warriors contingents, the 8th developed an independence mentality similar to the Iron Hands. Horus Heresy Unlike other groups, the 8th could not meet for the beginning of the Rebellion known as Heresy of Horus. Instead, he played the defensive role of a sector widely used in the manufacture of weapons and various military supply assets. They remained unallocated until the end of the Heresy and the news of the arrival of the loyal counteroffensive. The 8th made a defense while collecting all available resources by detonating each planet with dozens of Deathstrike Intercontinental Missiles when it had been pillaged from each useful material. Their withdrawal took them to Medrengard where they met with the remains of the Fourth Legion. Post-Horus Heresy In Medrengard, they formed a force independent of the other Warsmiths being faithful to Perturabo not being overwhelmed by other contingents in the war known as Dispute of Iron. In the conflict, they made a remarkable alliance with several Princeps of the Legio Argentum. The 8th Grand Battalion, finally withdrew from Medrengard after a brutal siege where they had to sacrifice all their human slaves to evacuate their positions managing to leave the Eye of Terror. His path went to the Segmentum Pacificus Notable Campaigns Warband Organisation 'Officer Ranks' *''' Warsmith - The title of Warsmith is given to the leader of a Grand Battalion. It is similar to the post of Chapter Master, with the Warsmith having overall command of the Grand Company while delegating authority to subordinate Captains commanding regular companies. Warsmiths are not just military leaders but also masters of logistics, earthworks, engineering, and architecture *'Commander - '''Commanders are officers who have promoted through their work and merits in the chain of command, positioning themselves in command of a formation such as a Grand Company. *'Chief Sorcerer - 'The Chief Sorcerer are the leaders of the sorcerer aquelerre, they usually represent them and at the same time it is the most powerful. *'Chief Fleshmaster - 'The Chief Fleshmaster play the role of the senior-most Apothecary in a Grand Battalion. As head of the Apothecarion, the Chief Fleshmaster is responsible for assigning Fleshmaster to Companies, so that they may heal their battle-brothers or recover / steal the gene-seed of the fallen. *'Chief Warpsmiths - 'Chief Warpsmiths are the senior-most Warpsmith master of Daemonic Soul Forges which churn out the Daemon Engines for the troops of the 8th Grand Battalion. 'Specialist Ranks and Formations *'Honourable - '''An honourary rank held by the esteemed member of the Iron Warriors that conducted the meetings of the Dodekatheon. *'Tyrant Siege Terminator Squad -''' The vanguard of any Iron Warriors siege breakers formation, these warriors are clad in thick Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armour and deadly carapace-mounted Cyclone Missile Launchers. These implacable warriors are fortress-breakers of unparalleled skill. Recruited from amongst the most battle-hardened Iron Warriors, Tyrant Siege Terminators are expected to brave the most ferocious enemy fire without regard for their own survival. Most often these veteran warriors are found among the ranks of the Stor-Bezashk, the elite siege masters of the IVth Legion, and deployed to other Grand Companies as need to support siege and assault actions. *'Iron Havoc Support Squad -' The Iron Havoc Support Squads of the IVth Legion are an elite formation who had elevated the tactics of saturating an area or targetting enemy armour with heavy ordinance through sheer weight of fire almost to an art. These warriors are amongst the finest marksman of the Iron Warriors, placing both shell and explosive blast with exacting precision as they advanced alongside the Legion's assault cadres. *'Iron Circle - '''The Iron Circle is composed of four Colossus-class battle robots who serve as the Warsmith's Aegus Shield Breakers and personal Honour Guard. Each automaton bore the heraldry of a IVth Legion warrior, and their cold machine hearts were loyal in the way it was only a possible for an unthinking machine to be'.' *'Stor-Bezashk - The Stor-Bezashk are the siege masters of the Iron Warriors Legion, a host of ordnance and heavy artillery specialists who commanded firepower like no other. The Stor-Bezashk are also high explosive ordnance experts and were responsible for crafting the necessary earth-breaching charges used by the Iron Warriors' massive siege-works once the most functional and desirable location for the breach in the enemy's defences had been identified.' *'Fleshmaster - Fleshmaster are Chaos Space Marines with special medical training. Their role in battle is to recover the gene-seed from killed Marines and to tend to the wounded. Outside of combat, Fleshmaster are responsible for monitoring the mutations or flaws in their gene-seed organs and implants. *'''Warpsmiths - '''A '''Warpsmith is a fallen Chaos Space Marine Techmarine who now serves the Ruinous Powers through the creation of daemonic war engines. As the master of the soul forges to be found within the Eye of Terror, it is by their hands that the Daemon Engines such as the Maulerfiend and the Forgefiend come to life, an unholy union of daemon and machine, ready to fight alongside the armies of Chaos. *'Dark Apostles - '''Dark Apostles are the spiritual leaders within many Heretic Astartes Traitor Legions, and are utterly devoted to the Dark Gods and the preservation of the beliefs of their Primarchs and other leaders. Each is thoroughly learned in occult teachings, ritual sacrifice, and the devotions contained in the books of Lorgar and other vile Chaos tomes, having painfully etched their forbidden characters into their minds, bodies, and souls through a ghastly array of torturous and barbaric means. This fanatical devotion to the Ruinous Powers defines a Dark Apostle, and all are entirely dedicated to spreading their message of worship and devotion to every corner of the galaxy. *'Sorcerer - A '''Sorcerer or Chaos Sorcerer is the most powerful type of psyker found among the Chaos Space Marines and the other Forces of Chaos, serving the same role as Librarians do for Loyalist Space Marine Chapters and Sanctioned Psykers do for the Astra Militarum, though many powerful Sorcerers can also be considered psychically-gifted Champions of Chaos. Instead of the subtle psychic manipulation and divination used by the Farseers of the Eldar or the strength-boosting powers of the Space Marine Librarians, the Sorcerers of Chaos wield death, destruction, and mutation, the mightiest powers of the Warp. *'Executioner - '''Masters of Executions are Chaos Space Marine warriors who have given their entire existence to the art of killing with melee attacks and now bestride battlefields like gods of war, that use warp-enhanced senses to seek their prey. They sometimes lead the forces of Chaos to battle. *'Herald '''- 'T'''hese officers carried the official banner of their lord. They often oversaw and undertook the interests of their Legions in key missions, acting most commonly as emissaries. 'Line Formations' *'Tactical Squad - Tactical Squads are the standard fighting unit of Chaos Space Marine warbands. *'Assault Squad - '''Assault Squad are the dedicated jump infantry of the Chaos Space Marines. *'Breacher Siege Squad - These troops were specially trained and equipped for hazardous assault operations such as boarding enemy vessels or launching the first wave of attack on fortifications. They were commonly equipped with heavy Combat Shields and specialized assault weapons such as Graviton Guns, Lascutters, Volkite Chargers, Flamers, and Melta guns. *'Outrider Squad - '''These were specialized and mechanized reconnaissance squads commonly transported in Bikes and scramblers designed for use on rugged terrain. Used primarily for rapid encirclement and hit-and-run attacks, the chief advantage of Outriders is speed and the ability to go where heavier vehicles could not. *'Chosen Squad - The Chosen are the most battle-hardened warriors to be found in a Chaos Space Marine army and are the equivalent of Space Marine Veterans. They usually have decades, or even centuries, of experience and are seen as the most dedicated warriors to the cause of Chaos. Often they think little of sacrificing the lives of their comrades to increase their own standing with the gods. *'Reconnaissance Squad - '''The eyes and ears of a Legion on the battlefield, these squads consisted of experienced Space Marines expert in operating independently and often behind enemy lines. They were armed and equipped for the task with a variety of specialized weapons such as long-range Sniper Rifles, sensory-auspices, and stealth equipment. The primary mission of Reconnaissance Squads was to perform scouting and intelligence-gathering operations, identify targets and gather information on enemy forces. They also served as the Legion's pickets, saboteurs, raiders, and snipers where needed, and in open battle were expert in sudden flanking manoeuvres and infiltration attacks in support of their main force. *'Despoiler Squad - 'Frequently employed during boarding actions or trench clearing operations. 'Non-Astartes Auxiliary Forces *'Pneumachina' - The Tech-priests of the Dark Mechanicum that attended the Iron Warriors Legion were known as the Pneumachina and crafted hybrid machines fashioned from the wreckage of damaged vehicles and strange machinery torn from the citadels of conquered foes. The Pneumachina constantly worked with feverish intensity in their sealed forges, crafting ever-more lethal machines, some blatant in their purpose, but others less obvious. They also performed most of the laborious functions required for the construction of citadels on newly conquered worlds as well as general repair and maintenance functions for the IVth Legion as a whole. Combat Doctrine The Iron Warriors follow a simple method. They commence battle with a sustained artillery bombardment, utilizing every weapon at their disposal. The basis of this is a complex fire plan in which every weapon is directed with utmost care at the optimum target, for maximum effect. Where possible, the Iron Warriors will coordinate with Traitor Titan Legions to add to their own considerable firepower. This emphasis on artillery and mechanized warfare means that Iron Warrior forces often fare best in siege warfare and armored advances on enemy territory. Where possible, field fortifications will be used. Iron Warrior doctrine includes extensive use of fortifications to occupy the maximum number of opponents while using the absolute minimum number of troops. This in turn keeps the bulk of the Iron Warriors Marines fresh and available for assaults, and allows them to achieve superiority elsewhere. When an Iron Warriors force launches a planetary assault, they begin with an intense orbital bombardment (be it nuclear, plasma, viral or chemical) which could pressure the enemy into surrender without a single Iron Warrior having to land on the surface. However, stronger, well-defended worlds are unlikely to surrender so readily. If the planetary bombardment is indecisive, a landing force will be launched from the Iron Warriors' fleet. The first wave of atmospheric fighters, gunships, and bomber craft will saturate landing zones and launch raids on enemy bases and supply lines. All efforts are made to demoralize and weaken the enemy to the point of destruction before any troops are landed. Sometimes, however, this hammer-blow approach is unsuitable and instead the Iron Warriors will resort to covert insertion of select Iron Warriors on-world to scout and secure a landing zone in a surprise assault, preferably while also eliminating as much of the enemy's defensive capability as possible. Once the first wave has caused sufficient damage to enemy defenses (or secured a suitable landing area), a second wave is launched. This consists of construction craft, heavy transports and bulk freighters, carrying supplies, prefabricated fortifications, heavy machinery and construction personnel to the surface. The heavy craft used in this wave are large, well-armored and equipped with formidable defensive weaponry, but still require support in the form of escort flyers from the first wave. Upon landing, the second wave will compound the damage caused by the orbital bombardment and bomber attacks with a secondary artillery barrage, scattering any enemy forces trying to mount a defensive effort in the area. The larger transport and freighter ships land first, their crews immediately disembarking and beginning the construction of walled trenches, bunkers, living quarters and artillery positions, the latter of which are then filled by the massive weapons brought in by the artillery ships. Selected Iron Warriors with incredible logistic skills will direct this complex and dangerous operation. By the time the third wave is launched, the landing zones will be a dense midden of fully-stocked fortifications. The third wave is made up entirely of troop transports and orbit-to-ground drop pods. The troops deployed will consist of several hundred Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marines backed up by a vastly greater number of lesser troops. Iron Warriors armour will also be deployed at this time. Having occupied the newly-built ground fortifications, the commanders will proceed to plan out the destruction of the remaining enemy forces. Over a period of time ranging from months to mere hours, this formidable Iron Warriors incursion will then engage in a series of lightning-fast strikes, armored advances and carefully-laid sieges, until no enemy resistance remains. Siege warfare follows a very simple but effective set of general tactics. When a breach has been forced in the enemy defences it will initially be probed by veterans and infiltrated, then the gap will be pried open with firepower until a storming force can be unleashed. These storming forces are based around fast-moving heavy armor which can move instantly from relentless barrage to lightning-fast advance. Breaches are then widened until the defenses are shattered. For the key moments in battle when a position absolutely must be taken, the Iron Warriors adopt an ice-cold ferocity that is comparable to that displayed by the Blood Angels or the World Eaters, but only when the moment is right and never for longer than necessary. In combat, Iron Warriors are terrifyingly adept at both ballistic warfare and close-range melee bloodshed, and use a mixture of the two to slaughter opponents in vast numbers. The typical Iron Warrior is armed with a powerful Bolter, Plasma Gun or other such ranged weapon, as well as a close-combat Power Sword or Chainsword. The Iron Warriors place a great deal of importance on heavy weaponry of all kinds, for they value the tools of destruction far more than flesh and blood. Their Havocs are famously clinical killers, blasting apart keystones and buttresses to bring down fortifications, or sniping enemy officers from afar as they try to restore order. The Iron Warriors have a special association with the Obliterator cult. They have extensive access to the hulking combination of armor, weapons, and Marines, more so than any other Traitor Legion, and the first observance of Obliterators was among the Iron Warriors. The Iron Warriors are expert sappers, engineers and miners and have acquired a formidable siege train of specialist equipment over the centuries. This includes Termite tunnelers, a Leviathan transport, Dreadclaw assault boats adapted for planetary landings and a large assortment of Imperial-built artillery. These are used very sparingly and are maintained and guarded by the Iron Warriors' 1st Company. Additionally they have a number of Corvus assault pods which allow them to make use of any supporting Traitor Titans as siege towers. The Iron Warriors are so frequently supported by Traitor Titans that some Imperial experts have asserted that they are part of the same formation. Warband Beliefs The Iron Warriors are resolute in their beliefs that the Emperor thoroughly used their Legion to fight the bloodiest and most brutal battles of the "Great Crusade", then he let the other, more favoured Primarchs take all the glory, whilst they remained behind to garrison the newly conquered worlds and fade into obscurity. They also believe that the Imperial Fists Primarch Rogal Dorn incited the people of their homeworld Olympia against them, disgracing them further and having them discarded after they had served their purpose. They have sworn to enact their vengeance upon both. They see themselves as titans of ancient Terran legends; running amok in the universe, reaving and pillaging, knowing that no natural or man-made law can stop them. Though they honour the Ruinous Powers as a pantheon they are not truly devout themselves. Their greatest loyalty remains to Perturabo whom they believe saved them from being sacrificed upon the altar of lies of the false emperor. Warband Gene-Seed Since turning to Chaos, the Iron Warriors have been subject to varying degrees of mutation and have been known to replace mutated limbs with cybernetic ones. The Iron Warriors' gene-seed produced a marked tendency towards suspicion and paranoia within the Astartes of the IVth Legion but also was known to create Space Marines who were extremely intelligent and possessed naturally well-developed problem-solving abilities. Like many of the other Traitor Legions, the Iron Warriors steal the gene-seed of Loyalist Astartes whenever possible since their own gene-seed is now too corrupted by exposure to the Warp to successfully produce new Astartes from human stock. However, they do this only begrudgingly. Within the Legion, any new Iron Warriors created through the use of non-Iron Warriors gene-seed is regarded as a "half-breed." Reviled and hated by their supposed Battle-Brothers, half-breeds are seen as a necessity for the Legion's continued existence, but are not considered true Iron Warriors by the IVth Legion's ancient veterans who fought beside Perturabo during the Horus Heresy. While it is not impossible for a half-breed to rise in rank or prestige, it is extremely difficult, as all but a few of his surrounding brothers will hold some measure of resentment against him. Notable Warband Members *'Warsmith '''Aegus '- Veteran of the Great Crusade and the Heresy of Horus, he is an expert assailant fighter, feels distrust of imperial and chaotic fanaticism seeing Chaos as a tool more than a god to worship, so he tries to maintain some control of the demons that are join them and the Word Bearers. *'Commander '''Antipatro '- 'Warrior who is in command of one of the Grand Companies of the Grand Battalion, a specialist in defensive warfare having the command of Stor-Bezashk *'Commander 'Craterus '- 'Legionnaire who belonged to the assault squads, now belongs to the so-called Raptors. Supporter of strategies similar to the Lords of the Night where massacre and carnage is the main subject including psychological warfare. *'Chief Sorcerer 'Jantipo - Old Thousand sons who joined the Grand Battalion and now take over the sorcerer's Aquelerre. *'Chief Fleshmaster - 'Milcíades - *'Chief Warpsmiths - '''Hipócrates - Noted Elements of the Iron Warriors Iron Warriors Vehicles Warband Fleet *Helépolis - 'Ramilies-class Starfort / Main Operating Base (MOB)'' *'Ferrum Gloria - '''Gloriana Class Battleship, Flagship *'Ferrum Primus- Despoiler Class Battleship *'Ferrum Secundus - '''Despoiler Class Battleship *'Ferrum Tertius - 'Despoiler Class Battleship *'Damnatiun - 'Desolator Class Battleship *'Iron Axe - 'Desolator Class Battleship *'Chacal - 'Desolator Class Battleship' Unknown number of hijacked minor ships Warband Relics Warband Appearance Warband Colours Warband Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the 8th Grand Battalion About the 8th Grand Battalion Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Iron Warriors Successors Category:ThePrimeInvictarus